Puzzle Pieces
by DM'sBabyGirl97
Summary: What started out as just sex for these team members, unleashes an array of feelings, cementing their bond, and establishing unbreakable and unique relationships. What happens when things come to light? Can this couple handle everything that their jobs, society, and even their friends throw at them? There will be laughter, sweetness, and tears as we follow them through their lives
1. Chapter 1

_**Puzzle Pieces Chapter One**_

 **Summary:** What started out as just sex for these team members, unleashes an array of feelings, cementing their bond, and establishing unbreakable and unique relationships. What happens when things come to light? Can this couple handle everything that their jobs, society, and even their friends throw at them? There will be laughter, sweetness, and tears as we follow them through their lives together. After JJ and Emily's return to the BAU. SLASH and FEMSLASH present. JJ/Reid/Emily/Morgan.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any other television or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character/Canon). The episode order and some events will also not follow canon. For instance, Haley is alive, and Jack is in her custody, Hotch is also a bit OOC. JJ is a profiler in the story but kept some of her old liaison duties.

 **Rating:** M for mature themes and smut.

 _Enjoy!_

A flash of blonde hair was all Spencer Reid caught of JJ as she rushed through the bullpen and up the stairs to Hotch's office.

A sigh sounded from beside him and he turned around to face Morgan and Prentiss.

"Looks like we have a case."

At Morgan's words Prentiss and Reid nodded solemnly and went to grab their go-bags from under their desks as Hotch, JJ, and Rossi came down the stairs with their own go-bags.

"Child abduction in Los Angeles, California, plane will be ready by the time we get to the airstrip, let's go."

The three that were in the bullpen quickened their pace and all the members of the BAU entered the elevator doors. The last thing they all saw and heard from the BAU bullpen was Garcia waving and telling them to be safe.

—

On the plane Reid, Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss sat in the four seats surrounding the table in the middle and Hotch and Rossi sat on the couch across, Garcia face popped up on the screen and Hotch started the meeting. "Alright so what do we know?"

"It's been nine hours and counting since eight-year-old Terra Daniels was abducted from her parents summer home in Los Angeles, California." Garcia informed them in a sad, soft voice.

"Parents have any enemies?" Asked Morgan, barely glancing up from the file in front of him.

"Nothing is documented that says so."

"This Unsub is confident, he was somehow able to get in and get Terra quickly and quietly without waking the parents and without Terra screaming for help." Reid remarked, flipping through his own file more rapidly than the others.

"Think she knew him?" JJ asked.

"It's likely given like Reid said, that she didn't scream and there hasn't been said to be any signs of a struggle." Prentiss spoke, her lips pursed, brow furrowing slightly.

"Unless the Unsub drugged her before she really had a chance to react or had some sort of weapon to scare her." Hotch added in.

"I don't like it." Rossi said, finally bringing himself into the conversation, drawing the others attention to him, "When a child is kidnapped the offender typically watches them for a while, stalks them, makes sure that the child is their ideal. Terra and her family just arrived in Los Angeles three days ago, so why Terra?"

"Maybe the Unsub only needed a couple days to know that Terra was the ideal he wanted." Morgan guessed.

"Ideal for what?" JJ asked hints of confusion and frustration already filling her tone and Reid held her hand under the table, running his thumb slowly over the skin of her hand, cases with children always got to her, making her think of Henry.

"Figuring that out will be the key to finding the Unsub, hopefully before he decides that for whatever reason he doesn't need Terra anymore, resulting in her more than possible death."

—

The case only took two and a half days. They found Terra but unfortunately she was already did.

By the time they were on the plane back home, everyone trying to piece together their sanity and the pieces of themselves that some cases take.

JJ hadn't said a word since they caught the Unsub, she was currently sitting alone in the back corner of the plane, staring blankly out the window. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, hands shaking, and eyes glassy from the tears she tried so hard to hold back.

Reid had been watching her since the plane took off about thirty minutes prior and after making sure Hotch and Rossi were asleep, he nodded to Prentiss and Morgan. Together the three of them made their way to JJ, sitting in the seats around her

Reid sat on one side of JJ with Morgan on the other side of her and Prentiss on the other side of Reid. "JJ?" Reid tried quietly, but she didn't answer.

"Jennifer look at me." Reid said in a firmer voice this time, putting his hand under her chin and pushing her face gently towards him and the others, away from the window.

"Sp-en-ce." At the sound of her voice breaking, Reid picked her up and pulled her into his lap and Prentiss and Morgan moved closer both of them hugging Reid and her.

"We got you JJ." Morgan assured her, kissing her hair and running his hands down her back.

"Henry's okay JJ, you know that right?" Emily reminded her, getting to the root of the problem and how it related to what was really bothering her about the case.

In response to all their words, JJ just sat sobbing into Reid's chest as her lovers did their best to try and calm her down.

"My house tonight?" Reid whispered to the three of them, getting nods of confirmation and a sniffle from JJ. Reid's penthouse had more than enough room for all of them, given that Reid's businesses made him very wealthy along with his pay from being an FBI profiler.

"Jayje, you got to calm down." Reid said softly when he heard the pilot say to prepare for landing, "We're about to land which means Hotch and Rossi are about to wake up, we can't let them see us like this." Even though he said that, he didn't let her go just yet. He held her tight for a few more moments and trailed light kisses over her cheeks before he released her to Emily.

As they disappeared to the back of the plane to wash JJ's face, Reid turned to his male lover, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm good, just worried about the both of them, cases with children get to Emily too, just in a different way. Hopefully Hotch lets us all go home when we land instead of doing our reports, it's going to be a long night."

"Yeah it will be, but we'll get through it."

Luck was on their side because as JJ and Emily came back to their seats and Hotch and Rossi woke up, Hotch said, "Everyone head home tonight, we'll start fresh at 9 in the morning."

Everyone departed the pane, getting into SUV's and driving to the BAU parking lot to get their own cars.

—

When Spencer got to his house he exited the elevator, tossing his messenger bag on the couch, undoing his tie as he walked to his room and entered his closet. He undressed and redressed in a FBI t-shirt and basketball shorts as he heard the elevator open.

He walked out of his bedroom and back into the foyer to see Derek walking in with an overnight bag.

"Hey Pretty Boy." Derek smiled as he walked over and planted a kiss to Spencer's lips, pulling away before it was deepened so they didn't get carried away. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me too, it's been hard to resist the urge, even on a case." Spencer agreed, walking over to the kitchen, beginning to pull out pots and pans, "I was thinking we cook dinner tonight, give the girls an easy night and extra time with Henry."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, let's get started." Derek said washing and drying his hands.

"Yeah just one thing first." Spence said, and before Derek could realize Spencer turned him around and pinned him to the sink, hungrily pressing their lips together, deepening it almost immediately, running his tongue slowly over Derek's causing both men to groan softly.

"That is how we say hello to each other from this point on." Spencer smirked as he pulled away.

"You got it Pretty Boy." Derek chuckled as they started pulling out the ingredients to make Shrimp Scampi with Linguine.

Fifteen minutes later they heard the elevator again and could hear the sounds of Emily and JJ moving around the front room, so they went out to greet them.

"Hey." They said Reid kissing JJ and Morgan kissing Emily before they switched.

"Pence! Der!" Henry shouted excitedly as he ran back into the front room from the hall bathroom.

"Hey Henry." Spencer said as he bent down to pick up the toddler, putting him between he and Derek.

"You not tired little man?" Derek asked him as all the adults moved to sit around the room.

Henry shook his head, "I hungy."

"Well it's a good thing that Derek and l made dinner then huh?"

The toddler brightened up a little more at the mention of food and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Why don't you stay here and play with Mommy and Emily while we go finish up and after we all eat, maybe we can watch a movie with you, how does that sound?" Spencer asked, settling him down next to JJ and going back into the kitchen with Derek, kissing Emily's cheek on the way.

Dinner was a quick and mostly quiet affair, Henry doing most of the talking with the adults commenting appropriately.

They did end up watching a movie with Henry after dinner, but he fell asleep halfway through so they all put him to bed in the spare room that he used when he slept over before making their way to Spencer's master bedroom.

"Thank you." JJ and Emily said into the dark and quiet room as all four of them cuddled up on the bed.

"Why are you thanking us?" Derek asked, turning onto his side to look at both of them.

"For tonight, letting me cry, making sure I had time with Henry, cooking, all of it."

"Tonight was a great way to unwind, distress." Emily added.

"You don't have to thank us." Reid said leaning over and kissing both their cheeks.

"We like being there for you, especially when a case gets to you, it's okay to be down sometimes." Morgan added his agreement.

"Guys just accept the thank you." Emily said in exasperation but the smile on her lips showed that she wasn't really upset.

JJ chuckled to herself.

"Well in that case…" Morgan started.

"You're very welcome." Spencer finished for him.

They cuddled for a few more minutes, trading kisses as they all drifted off to sleep tangled in each other.

—

 **AN: There's chapter 1! Another thing to note is that I changed Henry's and Jack's ages. Henry is 2 and Jack is 3 right now. Also, Will is only going to mentioned briefly in this story. He won't be a fully involved character.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Puzzle Pieces Chapter Two**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any other television or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character/Canon).

 **Rating:** M for language, mature themes, and smut.

 _Enjoy!_

Spencer woke up around six o'clock in the morning before the others, so he quietly removed himself from the tangle of bodies and changed into running clothes. He checked in on Henry before grabbing his keys and phone, running out of the house.

Once outside he started running his usual route around the neighborhood. He had been taking morning runs ever since he was fifteen years old, it had become natural to him and it kept him in shape. He didn't run every single day though, only the days where he was home or not on cases. Sometimes he and Derek or JJ ran together since they had gotten together, but Spencer most often than not ran alone.

He entered the house, after only being gone a little over an hour, and heard someone in the kitchen. He snuck up and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek, "Morning beautiful."

Emily smiled before turning around giving him a proper good morning kiss, "Morning, you're all sweaty you better go shower before the others wake up and we have to go to work."

"Yeah yeah I know you just really want me out of the kitchen before I start digging into the food." He smirked and raised his eyebrow, daring her to disagree.

"Damn straight I do, now go." She said sternly with a playful edge, waving around the wooden spoon in her hand.

"I'm going, I'm going. Careful with the weaponry." He joked and ran out of the kitchen when she started coming forward, laughing softly as he did.

He checked on Henry again to see the toddler still asleep, smiling softly he walked into the master bedroom and found his other two loves still asleep as well so he quietly got his clothes to shower and dress. After his shower, he realized that they would probably be running a bit late this morning, so Spencer went into the kitchen to see if Emily was done cooking, glad to see that she was.

He turned her around and picked her up, putting her on the counter with her legs on either side of him as he leaned over and kissed her deeply, his hands tangling in her hair and her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked in concern when they pulled apart

"I'm good." He assured her, "I just won't be able to touch you until we get back here, it's getting harder to resist the urge to hold you, kiss your cheek, or hold your hand while we are working,"

They hadn't told anyone about their unique relationship, knowing that not everyone would accept or understand it. They knew that they would have to tell the rest of the team and their families soon, but they wanted to hold onto their secret for a little while longer before everyone freaked on them.

"I know the feeling, I miss you too, yes we work together, but it's like sometimes you guys are too far away."

He kissed her again before his eyes caught sight of the clock, "Shit we're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

He untangled himself from her and said, "You take the bedroom shower and the others can join you or take the guest showers, I'll get Henry ready and if we hurry we might have enough time to enjoy the breakfast you fixed."

Emily nodded and headed to the bedroom to wake the others and shower. Meanwhile Spencer walked into the room of a still sleeping Henry. He moved to the side of the bed and very gently shook him, "Time to wake up Henry, come on buddy."

He sighed and turned back over to his side and Spencer chuckled deciding to just pick the toddler up. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" The genius sung as he moved around with Henry, "You feel like blue or green today? I'm thinking blue."

Henry mumbled something Spencer couldn't decipher, causing the man to chuckle as he put him down in the bathroom, "Can you try to potty for me, so you can wear a pull-up today?" They were currently in the process of trying to potty train him and it was going well except a few accidents of course.

Henry nodded, still a bit sleepy and Spencer left him to do his business, going back in when he was finished and washing him up quickly, putting on his clothes in the process.

"All dressed, are you more awake now?" He asked carrying him to the kitchen, "Say Good Morning Henry." He said when he saw Emily, Derek, and JJ all sitting at the table waiting on him.

Henry gave everyone morning hugs before ending up back with Spencer again, "I guess I have a shadow this morning." He teased, tickling Henry just for fun.

After they all finished breakfast, they traded hugs and kisses before JJ left to get Henry to daycare and the other three left for the BAU, all driving in different directions.

Reid arrived at the BAU first out of the four, he could see Hotch and Rossi in their offices and he knew Garcia was probably in hers too.

Prentiss arrived next and smiled at Reid before getting to her files, reminding Reid that he should do the same.

JJ and Morgan within minutes of each other and it was clear what held Morgan up as Reid noticed the tray of beverages in his hand.

"BAU in the conference room." Hotch called over the railing as he and Rossi started walking to said room.

The foursome looked warily at each other and trailed to the conference room.

Morgan gave Reid and JJ their coffees and Emily her tea before everyone turned their attention to Hotch and Garcia who had just entered the room.

"This is Dorrance Archer she's the third woman to go missing in Boise, Idaho this year, along with Paula Remoore, and Samantha Rush. They went missing roughly two months apart."

The sound of all of them shuffling through their files and looking at the photos was the only sound until Emily spoke, "So what are we looking at here? Late 20's, early 30's."

"All single though two were in committed relationships., all living on their own." Rossi added.

Then Morgan spoke, "Looks like normal suburban houses gives the unsub privacy." He said looking at the file with a slight frown on his face.

"The differences are more striking than the similarities, different hair colors, different body shapes." Reid pointed out, shaking his head slightly.

"What do we know about his M.O?" Hotch asked Garcia.

"That's why we were invited in sir, the abduction sights are pristine."

"Well there's no DNA besides the victim's and there's no sign of forced entry or a struggle." Morgan put his file down and was now just talking to the others around the table.

"And the victims aren't reported missing until 2 or 3 days after they are abducted." Emily said looking up from her file as well.

JJ shook her head in response, finally saying something to contribute "2 or 3 days, women like this don't just vanish without somebody noticing."

"Which is why I looked into their lives and when I looked at their online activity I could easily see how he was doing it. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram. You name a social networking site these girls were on it.

"What's interesting is if you look at all their last posts they say almost the same thing, 'going out of town', 'going on a business trip', 'going on vacation'." JJ observed.

"But," Garcia interjected, "If you look at the timestamp of each post, que the Twilight Zone music because they were all posted the morning after the victims were abducted."

"The unsub posted them." Reid said, then continued, "You know social networking sites are an easy way for an unsub to get his victims and these women were very into it, they posted everything from what they ate to where they were going."

"So, this unsub friends his victims then uses that as a cover once he takes them." Morgan concluded.

"He can hack their accounts which means he's excellent with computers." JJ said.

"Definitely profiles as patient and organized, he's obsessive enough to remove all forensic details, but also patient enough to wait two months before abductions." Spencer stated.

"He can afford to be, he gets 3 days to whatever he wants to these women." Rossi sighed.

"That means we need to assume that these women are already dead, question is what he does while he has them?" Hotch asked before saying, "Wheels up in 20."

The case took a few days and the unsub was apprehended alive and the team ended another case successfully, saving the life of Lucy Masters in the progress.

When they got on the jet later that afternoon, no one was sleepy so they all sat about talking and even playing a few card games, Spencer winning those of course.

Upon arrival at the BAU headquarters, the team saw Erin Strauss waiting just beyond the double doors.

Collective sighs could be heard from all the members of the BAU when they saw her and Hotch led the way as they entered the doors, "Strauss."

"We need to talk, all of us." Was all she said before turning and heading up to conference room.

Worried glasses were passed between the team members as they quickly followed her, Garcia joining them as well.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked her when she said nothing at first.

"You're all being called upon the Senate Committee to be questioned about the way you handled the case of Agent Prentiss' return."

"Isn't it a little late for that? The case was weeks ago." Rossi said, the rest of the team was in slight shock, all except Hotch, who was wearing a blank mask.

"I know it was, but I don't control the decision of those higher up." Strauss responded.

"When do we go?" Reid asked, looking at her.

"Three weeks from today." She said then took a deep breath.

"What aren't you saying Erin?" Hotch asked.

"Until the Committee meets with you and reaches a decision about whether you can still be objective in your jobs, you're all suspended." With that she made her exit.

"What does this mean?" Garcia asked in a sad voice, looking around at each member of her family with tears in her eyes.

"This means that it's up to the Committee to tell us if we still have jobs in three weeks." Hotch said and sighed before saying, "Let's go home, we'll meet up sometime in the next few days to really talk about this."

No words were spoken as all the members of the team exited the conference room, grabbed their bags from their desks and left one by one, the mood more somber than the light and carefree mood that they had on the plane ride home.

On his way home Spencer thought about how all of this started. He thought about how he felt when Emily 'died', how he thought about going back on drugs, how he went to JJ's house breaking down over how much he missed Emily, how he practically went to the shooting range on a daily basis, imagining that he was killing Ian Doyle over and over as the sound of the shots rang in his ears through the earmuffs. Then he thought about how he felt when Emily came back like nothing happened, the shock he felt at seeing her alive, the anger he felt towards her, JJ, and Hotch when the team was told about how they knew the whole time and lied about it, the hurt he felt when he realized that both of the women he loved lied and didn't even have the decency to tell him the truth even once.

When he got home, he read for a bit, ate dinner, and showered before he laid down in bed. It wasn't until then that he paid attention to his cell phone that he had been avoiding. He saw missed calls and texts from JJ and Emily, he ignored those for now and answered Derek's messages.

 _ **From: Derek M.**_

 _ **To: Pretty Boy**_

 _Are you alright Pretty Boy? JJ and Emily said you aren't answering them, I'll give you a few hours to answer before I start kicking down your doors to see for myself_

 _ **From: Spencer**_

 _ **To: Derek M.**_

 _I'm fine just trying to sort out my mind and my feelings_

Spencer put his phone down after that and the last thing on his mind was trying to push back his feelings like he did when they started this whole relationship, he didn't want these feelings to mess up the relationship they were all developing.

 **AN: Chapter 2 down! Yes, I realize I am handling the Senate Committee thing differently than they did in the show and I'm doing it for a reason, just stay with me. On another note how do you think things with the foursome will go given Reid's thoughts towards the end of the chapter?**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Puzzle Pieces Chapter Three**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any other television or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character/Canon).

 **Rating:** M for language, mature themes, and smut.

 _Enjoy!_

In the three weeks leading up to the BAU's meeting with the Senate Committee, things between the foursome were noticeably strained when it came to Spencer. He was fine with Derek. However, with JJ, he only was around her to spend time with Henry and whenever JJ tried to talk to him one on one he paid her no attention and he left as soon as Henry was down to bed for the night; furthermore, he refused to acknowledge Emily at all.

He wasn't exactly doing it on purpose, but he knew that he had to work through his emotions regarding the situation before he said something to the girls that he would regret, and he knew that he couldn't push them back any longer or they would be boiling just below the surface and he would explode soon enough. He wanted so much to trust them and move past it, but he couldn't move on so easily. He did love them though, he was in love with both women long before this situation. What was getting to him the most was how they acted when Emily came back, JJ had gotten angry at him for being upset with her, and Emily acted like he shouldn't be so upset because she lost six friends and he only lost one. Yet, in the beginning of their relationship he forced all of that to the back of his mind because he was just so happy to finally get a chance to be with all three of the people he loved.

He wasn't just mad at them either, he was mad at Hotch as well. Hotch was the one always preaching to the team that they had to trust one another, that he had their best interests at heart when he made decisions for the team, that the decisions he made regarding had nothing to do with them personally. Spencer was just starting to realize how much all of that was bullshit. Hotch was the man that Spencer once looked up to as a big brother, Hotch used to be someone he trusted with his life, not anymore though. Hotch had changed, it happened gradually he started putting his job ahead of the needs of his family and that's why Haley divorced him and ever since then, it's gotten worse. Hotch hasn't even seen his own son since the day Haley left because he doesn't want to make the effort. He'd rather let Jack grow up fatherless than to admit that he himself was the reason that Haley decided that she and Jack deserved better. The day Spencer realized that was the day that he knew he could no longer look up to Hotch, and after this whole Emily/Doyle situation Spencer wondered if he'd be able to fully trust Hotch again.

In addition to being suspended, the team was being asked to think about whether they wanted to be reinstated to the unit when all of this was over, and Spencer wasn't sure if he wanted to stay or if he was better off leaving. Derek was being a saint through this whole thing with Spencer and the girls, he wasn't taking sides, just offering comfort and advice to all three of them and Spencer appreciated it, it made him love the man even more than he already did.

Thinking about Derek made his mind drift back to Emily, he thought about how and when he fell in love with her for the first time. He thought about how they were practically 'destined' to be together, especially if their mothers had anything to say about it. Diana Reid and Elizabeth Prentiss had been best friends since their freshmen year of college. In fact, in Spencer's eyes, Elizabeth was his mother as much as Diana was. The only reason Emily and Spencer hadn't met when they were kids is because Emily was older and her parents kept her in boarding schools given the traveling her parents would have to do with her mother being an ambassador, because of that Emily didn't have a close relationship with her parents and it was easy not to realize that Spencer was such a recurring factor in her mother's life. However, Spencer knew that when their parents found out they were together in any capacity, they would be ecstatic.

—

A sigh escaped Reid's lips as he parked in front of the building with only fifteen minutes to spare before the meeting would take place.

When he got to waiting area, he could see the others sitting in the chairs and after accepting Garcia's hug, waving back at Rossi, and greeting Strauss with a simple "Ma'am.", he took a seat next to Morgan, smiling slightly in response to him squeezing his knee in reassurance, the waiting game began again.

When they were called in, they all got up quietly and headed in. The room setup was similar to that of a court room, the only differences with was the long table set out for the team to sit at and the other difference was in place of where a judge would sit was a long table where the committee sat waiting on them.

The team took their seats in the black office chairs and waited for them to begin.

The Senator in the center, Senator Cramer, started the meeting and it was clear that he would be the main one talking, "You all know why you're here, let's get started."

He addressed JJ first, "Agent Jareau how long have you been back with the unit?"

"Three months sir."

"A lot has happened since then, sabbaticals, transfers, reassignments, and yet you all still managed to tackle fourteen cases in that time."

"Seventeen…sir." She interjected to correct him.

"Ah, yes, in 14 weeks, that's impressive." The Senator commended.

"Thank you, sir."

The Senator sat up a bit more and folded his hands on the table, "But, what's more impressive is the fact that you've been reinstated, promoted, and suspended in that short time." He paused for only a second, "I believe that's a record Agent Jareau."

The short silence that took over the room was proof to the team members that they were in for a long interrogation and it wasn't going to be easy.

"So, the investigation on Ian Doyle took two days Agent?"

"That's correct." JJ asked with a small nod.

"How can it only take two days when the gathering of intel took months? There's surveillance and hundreds of man hours here to prove it." As he continued to spoke the tone of his voice grew sharper. The rest of the team hated this, but they knew they couldn't interrupt.

"Yes, that's true but-." JJ started, but he was quicker.

"How often do you spend months on a case Agent Jareau?"

"We don't but this one was-."

"Personal?" The Senator challenged.

"Different." JJ stressed through her teeth. "It required a lot of detail." She finished in a calmer and more controlled voice.

"This was too big for your team, why wasn't it a joint taskforce?"

"We didn't have time sir, once the subject was confirmed we had to act quickly." She said with conviction, looking him right in the eyes.

"Do you realize what you've done Agent?"

"Yes." JJ asked back with slight defiance, "We put an international criminal with terrorist connections in federal custody."

"You may consider that a victory, but you used government funds for a personal vendetta, never called Homeland Security, and now six people, including two of your agents are dead."

The team could see JJ swallow thickly as another silence took over the room.

"Interpol, Europol, the CIA, no one could locate Ian Doyle except Agent Morgan." The Senator said slapping the folder on the desk in front of him.

"Well it wasn't easy, Doyle disappeared underground." JJ told him.

"So how did you find him Agent Morgan?" The Senator asked him, turning the attention away from JJ and focusing on Morgan.

"I did my job, I put myself in the criminal's shoes and I knew that he would be looking for his son Declan." Morgan told him, his voice ringing clear, calm, and collected.

"Did you trust Agent Jareau?"

"I did." Morgan said simply.

"But don't anymore?" The Senator pushed.

"I didn't say that." Morgan told him with a slight shake of his head.

"You left her out, but involved Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid, whom you trust." The Senator continued.

"That is not why." Morgan disagreed.

"Isn't it?" The Senator raised an eyebrow.

"Garcia's and Reid's skills along with Reid's resources were very helpful. They helped gather the intel both domestic and international with Reid's own Interpol's connections and abundant finances. You said to Agent Jareau a minute ago that we used government funds for a personal vendetta and that was not the case. Reid offered his own personal money to help us."

"For your vendetta correct?" The Senator asked.

"For justice." Morgan answered in response.

"You don't believe in the system." The Senator stated fact.

"Ian Doyle wasn't at the top of anyone's list Senator." Morgan said.

"Except yours." The Senator finished for him the said, "You watched Declan for two months correct?"

"I knew that if I could find him it would only be a matter of time before Doyle did."

"Around the clock surveillance requires constant presence Agent."

"When I wasn't in the field I was there." Morgan said with certainty.

"And when you were on a case?" Asked the Senator.

"Reid and I set up pole cameras for surveillance." Morgan said, and the Senator's eyes shifted to Reid who was next to Morgan and Reid looked the Senator straight in the eyes, saying nothing.

"Under what authority Agent Morgan?" The Senator refocused his attention.

"Senator I needed to protect this child because I knew that Doyle would find him eventually."

The Senator looked at him hard before sighing, "And what was the plan once you found him?"

"Lock down security on his son and move in on Doyle." Morgan responded smoothly.

The Senator focused his attention on Garcia for the time being, "Agent Garcia when you found Doyle on camera is when Agent Morgan ordered the assault on Ian Doyle, correct?"

"What?" Garcia squeaked a bit in shock before getting herself together, "No it doesn't work like that...sir."

The Senator gestured for her to continue.

"Agent Morgan called Hotch, excuse me, our Unit Chief." She told him.

"Who was on temporary duty, I imagine he wasn't easy to find." The Senator raised an eyebrow.

"For a while before this all took place, he was assigned to lead an investigative taskforce." Garcia was remaining calm now.

The Senator turned away from her and focused back on Morgan, "Reports say that you wouldn't let them take the shot at Ian Doyle, why didn't you let them take the shot Agent? Is it because a bullet to Ian Doyle's brain would've ended his life too easily? You wanted him to suffer."

Morgan took a moment to collect himself before he said, "He deserved the same beating that he gave Prentiss, but I did not unleash that on him Senator."

"No, you didn't, instead your actions put an innocent child's life on the line."

And to that, Morgan had nothing to say, but Reid did, "Have you ever been in the field Senator?" He interrupted, shocking everyone at his table, he hadn't said more than one word since he entered the building.

"I have, but I'm not the one on trial."

"Then maybe you can imagine what it was like for Agent Morgan and I to find Emily Prentiss dying at the hands of Ian Doyle."

There was a small pause in which the Senator opened and closed his mouth as he took it Reid's words, but Reid wasn't done, "Now ask yourself was it wrong of us to want to take that man out?"

And to that, the Senator, nor any others of the committee had any answers for him.

After a couple moments of silence, the Senator turned his attention to Hotch, "In his interrogation with Agent Morgan Ian Doyle stated that the only one who had a problem with Richard Gerace was dead, he killed her, he was referring to Agent Prentiss correct?"

"That's correct sir." Hotch nodded.

"The government spent $17,400 on her funeral and another $642,000 in medical expenses, but this is no surprise to you Agent Hotchner, you knew all along."

Hotch couldn't say anything, he just looked at him.

"She was airlifted from Boston to Bethesda correct?" The Senator asked.

"Yes, she stayed there until she was well enough to travel and then she was reassigned to Paris where she was given several identities, none of which we had access to for her security." Hotch stated.

"When you figured out where the suspects might be holding Declan, I trust you called the Baltimore city police, right?" The Senator asked him.

"No sir."

"Certainly, the Harbor police?" He pushed.

"No sir." Hotch repeated.

"Why not? Last I checked it takes an hour to drive from Headquarters to Baltimore and obviously your phones were working."

Hotch could only look at him, once again speechless.

The Senator shook his head before turning his attention to Reid, "You're the one who suggested Ian Doyle be released?"

"I am." Reid answer with an annoyed sigh leaving his lips.

"And you're the only Agent who has not requested reinstatement to the unit." The Senator once again stated fact.

"Mmhmm." Was all Reid cared to respond.

"Was the decision to release Ian Doyle a personal one?"

"A young boy's life was at stake I ran the probability of his survival and it wasn't good, if you want to punish me for taking a risk then I encourage you to do so, but do not put the rest of my team on trial for something that I suggested." Reid responded with a sharp and harsh note to his tone that was concerning the other team members.

"Calm down Agent." The Senator replied in kind, wagging his finger.

"This is calm and it's Doctor." Reid corrected smartly.

"The United States government is not in the business of trading captives." The Senator nearly growled into his microphone.

"New York City, July 2010 referred to as the spy swap…"

The Senator held up his hand, "That's enough."

Reid sat up straighter and leaned forward, "You can't just change the rules because you don't agree with the way we handled the situation, but that's the thing with this committee isn't it? You are always so willing to bend the rules when it comes to yourselves, but when it comes to others doing the same, we're put on trial." He took a deep breath and continued, "Earlier you told Agent Morgan that his actions put an innocent child's life on the line, but you must have forgotten that just a few years ago your own actions and orders are what caused a veteran to shoot and kill two innocent grade-school kids for absolutely nothing. The veteran asked you would it be possible to come to another decision and you told him no Senator Cramer and he told you why and you still ordered for him to shoot and kill those kids. So, in regard to putting kids in danger, last I checked Declan Doyle came through the whole ordeal, alive and well and the two kids that you had a chance to save are dead, who is putting who at risk now Senator?" Reid challenged, he could see the rest of the team looking at him openly in shock, but he kept his attention on the only senator that had been interrogating them this whole time, he was sick and tired of always being watched like this team did nothing but make mistakes.

"Dr. Reid I understand that this has been difficult for you-." The Senator started, but he didn't get far before Reid's scoff interrupted him again.

"Difficult? You understand? Really? We'll let's see. Do you know what it's like to work in close contact with someone for nearly half a decade, building a friendship, letting each other in, trusting one another, and becoming best friends with them and then finding them dying and soaked in their own never-ending puddle of blood. Do you know what it's like to grab a hold of their hand and beg them to stay alive, to fight, all the while knowing your words are doing nothing as you watch the life drain from their eyes slowly. Do you know what it's like to be dragged away and then wait in the hospital for hours and hours, internally praying to any and every deity known to man for your best friend to make it out of this alive, only to find out that they're dead? Do you know what it's like to go to their funeral and watch them get buried and try to hold it together so that no one else sees you break down? Do you know what it's like to call their phone, knowing they won't pick up, but you call anyway because listening to their voicemail over and over is the only way you will get to hear their voice. Do you know what it's like to go to their grave every chance you get because it's the only way you will get to talk to them? Then to make matters worse, after suffering for months you find out that you were lied to and that they are alive, just in hiding, and you also find out that the person you confided in the most about this person's death is the same person who knew they were alive the whole time and never said anything about it. That's only a fraction of how I felt and what I went through when Agent Prentiss 'died' and let me tell you Senator, the word difficult doesn't even began to cover it, but do you really understand what I've been going through?"

Reid's question was met with complete silence, none of the committee knew what to say, even to apologize, and the team, well they couldn't help, but feel guilty. Even if Spencer would argue that Rossi, Morgan, and Garcia had nothing to feel guilty about. JJ and Prentiss however, both lowered their heads as the weight of what they had done fell on their shoulders as they started to realize how everyone else, but especially Reid was affected by their actions. Hotch however, refused to look anywhere near Reid, not yet ready to admit that what he did was wrong.

The silenced was broken by Senator Cramer as he cleared his throat, "We'll let you know our decision by the end of the day, does anyone have anything else to say?"

Reid didn't even raise his hand before starting in again, his voice clear and collected as he said what he had to say, "However dysfunctional this team may be at times and no matter what we go through with each other personally, we always come together when the need arises and there will never be another team like us. We do our jobs with integrity and most importantly, we honor our oath: I will support and defend the constitution of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic. I will bare truth faith and alliance to the same. That I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion. That I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office of which I am about to enter, so help me God." And with that Reid was done, he leaned back in his chair to see if there was anything else to be said.

The Senator nodded before saying, "You're all dismissed."

One by one all the members of the BAU stood and followed each other out of the room. When they were in the clear Reid saw JJ come up beside him in his peripheral vision, "Spence…" She started.

"Don't." Reid said, holding up his hand to stop whatever she was about to say, "Just don't Jennifer."

JJ, a bit taken back by the use of her first name nodded as Reid walked away from her, watching with unleashed tears in her eyes.

The team all headed back to the BAU headquarters where they would stay until they were informed of the committee's decision.

—

"Reid, my office please?" Hotch asked from the railing in front of his office.

Reid sighed and got up from his desk, passing Morgan as he climbed the stairs to Hotch's office.

"How can I help you Hotch?"

"Do you trust me?" Hotch asked looking at him.

"I don't think my answer to that question matters in any case." Reid answered politically.

"It matters to me Reid."

"And my life matters to me, I used to be able to trust you with it." Reid countered.

"Is that why you haven't requested to be reinstated into the unit?" Hotch asked.

Reid sighed and placed his folded hands on the desk, "Hotch you realize that I am a billionaire and that I have multiple successful businesses, right? I don't have to work in the BAU or anywhere else for the matter, yet I still come here every day and give this job one hundred and ten percent because I believe in what we do, I like what we do despite the dangers." Reid took a deep breath before continuing, "You once told me that I was like a little brother to you. I used to look up to you, I admired you, admired the way you could balance a job like this and have time with your family. I foolishly painted a heroic picture of you, had a ton of respect for you. Then it broke and for the first time in years I could see exactly what made Haley leave you."

Hotch started to interrupt him, but Reid held up his hand to stop him, "I'm not done Aaron." He paused again before continuing, "I don't blame her for leaving you, ambition can be a blessing and a curse. You let this job consume you, you let it do a complete takeover of your life. It's gotten to the point where you and Haley have been divorced for almost a year and you haven't made any efforts to see Jack because you always say you 'have to work'. How do I know this? Because Henry and Jack often spend time together and as Henry's godfather I'm usually around him and Haley always tells me how much Jack asks about where his dad is. Where are you Hotch? Always working. Now, I may not be Unit Chief here like I was in Interpol, but I know that no matter how much extra paperwork you have, that is no reason to avoid your innocent son because you and Haley didn't work out." Reid let those words sink in before he continued, "Now back to the point, I don't trust you because you looked me in my face and told me that someone I cared about was dead when you knew that she wasn't. Since you call me your brother, do me a favor, close your eyes. Now imagine that I told you that Haley was dead, imagine that you were spending months breaking down and feeling empty. Fast forward time and imagine that Haley pops up out of nowhere and I confess and told you that I knew the whole time and I made the decision to keep it from you…. You can open your eyes now."

"How would you feel if the roles were reversed?" Reid asked when he saw Hotch's open eyes, "That scenario that you imagined was what you did to me, now I ask you, what kind of _brother_ does that Hotch?"

Hotch, to his credit was finally starting to understand just how much his decisions to the team played a part in not only his team's work life, but their personal life as well, "I'm sorry Spencer." He said sincerely, it wasn't much, but no matter what it said it didn't magically make this right.

"You definitely are sorry Hotch." Reid retorted in response, "but, I suppose it's a start, we done here?" He asked already rising from his seat, he had nothing else to say to Hotch.

"One more thing." Hotch's words stopped him.

"What?" He asked turning back around.

"Just… think about reinstating, we're more than just a group of coworkers, we're family and family isn't always perfect Reid."

"I'll think about it." He said before he walked out and went back to his desk, striking up a conversation with Derek who walked over to his desk.

—

About two hours later, Erin Strauss marched her way through the double doors of the BAU, calling all attention her with her statement of "We need to talk." As she headed straight to the conference room.

Once everyone was there, it was silent for a second before Strauss started, "The Committee made it clear that they would not support a rogue team." She paused before looking at them, "Dr. Reid convinced them all that you were not that."

"So, we're okay?" Garcia asked softly for clarification.

Strauss nodded, "Suspension is lifted for everyone."

"Thank you, Ma'am." JJ said, leaning on the table in relief.

Strauss allowed herself a small smile before she focused her attention solely on Reid, "The team is lucky to have you, that is of course, if you'd like to be reinstated."

"May I think about it?" Reid asked, and Strauss nodded in understanding. Reid could feel all the team's eyes on him before he sighed and nodded, "I'm in."

The tension in the room disappeared for the most part at his words and Rossi patted his shoulder, "I'm glad kid."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Boy Genius." Garcia playfully scolded him as she hugged him.

"There is a stack of case files on my desk that I am happy to pass along." Strauss said.

"I'll pick them up in the morning." Hotch said as he walked out with Strauss, Rossi following them.

"That's my cue to head home." Reid said as he shrugged on his jacket.

"What?" Garcia asked, "Spencer Reid doesn't want to celebrate this victory of a day?" She was shocked.

Reid shook his head, "Not tonight, I'll make it up to you some other time Penelope." With that he walked out the room and out the BAU after picking up his stuff from his desk.

"Is he okay? He shared a lot today." Garcia said.

Morgan looked toward JJ and Prentiss before answering Penelope, "He'll be fine, it's Reid, he always bounces back." He tried to assure her.

"You're right." Then she perked up, "Let's go home and be glad that it's all over." There was no use in celebrating if it was just three of them.

—

About an hour later, when Morgan finally left the BAU headquarters himself he made his way to Emily's apartment and knocked.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door, "What's up Derek?"

"We're going to Spencer's, we're getting everything out in the open tonight because I refuse to let this go on any further."

Emily nodded and got her keys, packed a bag, turned everything off and followed Derek to his car, while Derek texted JJ to get to Spencer's, knowing this was the perfect chance since Haley was keeping Henry for a sleepover with Jack.

Morgan pulled into the parking garage of Spencer's penthouse the same time that JJ did and together the three of them walked up to Spencer's and exited the elevator that led into his front room.

They didn't find him in his front room, but after looking around they found him in his home gym.

Spencer paused in his workout when he caught sight of them in the doorway, "Everything okay?" He asked addressing Derek.

"We need to talk, work things out." Derek said.

Spencer knew that Derek would do something like this eventually, Derek wasn't one to let conflict stir for very long and given that it's been three weeks was surprising within itself, so he nodded and whipped his face with his towel before leading the way to the front room and sitting on one of the couches.

Derek started pacing in front of them as he spoke, "Alright look, true is all of us have lingering issues with the way that Emily's supposed death was handled and the aftermath of her return. However, when we all started this thing, it was just sex, but that's not the case for me anymore, I am in love with each of you and I know that I am not the only one who feels the connection that we have." He looked up from his pacing to see all of them nod in agreement. I want to do this relationship for real, work towards a family, a forever. In order to do that though, we need to get everything out in the open regarding this situation, no holding back." He sighed before continuing, "That being said, my problem with the situation was the lying, the hiding, the secrets. It hurt like hell to know that you would rather be dead to us that to let us help you and what makes it worse is JJ was a part of it the whole damn time. I just want to know why, what was so bad about letting all of us help you?" Derek sat down without getting an answer to his question and gestured for Spencer to go next.

Spencer stood up and he too began pacing as he got everything out, movement made it easier to get his thoughts out than standing still did. "First I want to say that I am sorry for avoiding the two of you these last couple of weeks, I was just trying to figure how to work everything out, but no matter what I should have been man enough to say that I needed time instead of saying nothing and hurting your feelings in the process and for that I apologize." He paused to look at the girls so that they could see his sincerity before he continued, "That being said, I'm having a hard time forgiving the actions that were taken during this whole ordeal, my main problems are the lies, the lack of trust, and the way you both acted with I was initially upset after Emily's return, JJ you watched me break for months after Emily 'died', I came to your house nearly every day, crying and confiding in you about how much I missed her, how I was thinking about resorting back to drugs in a moment of complete weakness and not once in all those months did you have the decency to tell me the truth, not once. Then there's you Emily who didn't even attempt to allow us to help you, maybe if you had been upfront about Doyle in the first place then you wouldn't have been put in a situation where you would have died or pretended to in order to keep yourself safe, but that's not here nor there." He stopped pacing and threw his hands up slightly more frustrated than before, "And you know what the icing on the cake was? When the truth come out and I was rightfully upset, you both acted like I had absolutely no reason to be upset. JJ you had the audacity to get mad at me because I was mad at you and reasonably so. Emily you went as far as to imply that I should forgive you both because you lost six friends while I just lost one, do you realize how manipulating that sounds? Has it occurred to you that if you had been truthful from the beginning you wouldn't have lost any friends? I don't mean to make it seem like the blame is only on you, but to be honest there's a small part of me that does blame you, I can't help it. What I want to know is how am I supposed to trust either of you? How am I supposed to trust that at the next sign of trouble the two of you won't make up some grand scheme and leave again? Yet, despite all that I am still in love with both of you, I still want you so fucking much, how fucked up is that?" He scoffed at himself and sat down as JJ stood up next.

She didn't pace around like the men did, instead she stood, rocking back and forth on her feet as she looked down at her hands, trying to find the words, any words that could be a step in the right direction of fixing this, "I'm sorry." She sniffed, the tears she held back for so long finally falling as she looked at them, "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it, but it's all I have. I looked you both in the face and told you the most heartbreaking news, I lied in the hospital and every single day after that when I looked you in the face and didn't tell you the truth, I was lying. I was put in a very difficult position, I promised Emily that I would keep her secret for her safety and I honored that promise, but at the same time I was hurting the both of you in the worst of ways. Spencer…" She trailed off as she swallowed, "Spence, I was in love with you before we started the four-way relationship and I absolutely hated lying to you, I did. Here was the man that has been there for me through everything since I've known him. You helped me though the hardest time of my life when I found out I was pregnant, and Will left because he saw me as a friend with benefits and he wanted nothing to do with the baby, but you did. Every doctor appointment, every random bout of morning sickness, every late-night craving, body aches, and emotional outbursts, you were right next to me for every moment. When I went into labor and you were out of town for a friend's wedding weekend, you dropped everything and hopped on your jet to get here and hold my hand. You took up the role of a father in Henry's life when you didn't have to. In return I repaid you by lying, betraying your trust, and dismissing your anger as you being childish and I am so incredibly sorry, every time I saw you cry the truth of on the tip of my tongue and it never came out. I am so in love with you and if you give me the chance I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you, to all of you." JJ finished and wiped her eyes as she sat back down.

Last, but not least Emily stood to say her piece, "I owe all three of you an apology. I lied, I left, I manipulated you, I pushed you to force your feelings back, I kept you from being truthful with one another and even if I thought that I was doing this for your protection if I had allowed you to help there would have been easier ways. For that I am so very sorry. I let my pride get in the way and I thought that if I could escape Doyle alone once then I could do it again, I was wrong, so wrong. I can't handle the big stuff alone anymore, not without you three and I am no longer afraid to admit that I need each of you and I love you so much. I am sorry, I'm sorry for everything. For leaving, for lying, for getting angry, for everything and I will spend the rest of forever making it up to all of you if you would please give me the chance." Emily sat down.

From then on, a loaded silence filled the room as all four of them tried to process everything that had happened.

—

 **AN: This was the longest chapter yet, 15 pages and a lot happened in this chapter, but it was needed. Our fabulous foursome starts to move forward in the next chapter and there will be some happiness to balance out this chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Puzzle Pieces Chapter Four**_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds or any other television or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character/Canon). **I don't remember if I mentioned this before, but I'll mention it again, the episodes will not be canon either nor will they follow the same order as the show. Also, I feel that I should clarify that there will be pieces and chapters devoted to the others' perspectives, but majority of the story will be Reid centered, mainly because Reid is the character that will be the most OOC.**

 **Rating:** M for language, mature themes, and smut.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

The silence that settled over the room was broken by JJ's quiet sobs, she sniffed, trying to get some control of herself as she turned to Spencer, "Spence?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her, coming out of his own little daze.

"How close were you?" She asked, "To taking drugs again?" She clarified and at her question, the other two turned to look at Spencer as well.

He sighed, looking down for a moment before he decided that it was only fair for him to tell the truth, "For the first few months, after I left your house, I would always head to my dealer's 'area' for lack of a better word and I would just stand there, trying to will myself to walk away. Sometimes I even went as far to buy it and I would come home and I would just stare at it. I didn't use it though, I just couldn't physically bring myself to do it again, but to answer your question, I was pretty damn close."

His answer only made her feel worse than she already did, but she knew that it wasn't his intention, he was only being truthful in his answer, "I'm so sorry." She briefly wondered how many times she was going to continue to say that.

Spencer just pulled her into his arms in response, "It's okay, please don't apologize anymore, we've all made mistakes in this situation, but it's time to move forward and together we can make sure that nothing gets this out of hand again." JJ nodded against his chest and the others joined in the hug, and for a second the four of them just stayed there, fully appreciating that for the first time in three weeks they were all together again.

"Let's head to bed, it's been a long ass emotional day and night." Spencer said and together the four of them made their way to the bedroom for a much-needed night's sleep. After changing into their sleep clothes, they all laid cuddled on the bed, the girls laying in between the guys, all of them falling asleep within minutes.

—

 **(This is the beginning of a smut scene, if you are uncomfortable with reading smut, especially between this type of couple then please skip to the next bold line that announces the end of smut and continues with the rest of the story!)**

As JJ started to come to in the morning she felt warm hands running slowly over her body and she sighed, convinced this was a part of her dream, she arched into the hands, encouraging them to keep moving.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar chuckle that she realized it wasn't a dream and opened her eyes. What she saw should have been a clue to her that this was going to start out as a very good morning. Derek was behind Spencer, thrusting into him slowly from what JJ could see, and Spencer hovering over her slightly, his hands working over her body, enough to make her want more than just a simple touch. Emily was lying to the right of her, her body turned towards JJ as she trailed kisses over the side of JJ's body.

JJ let out a soft moan of pleasure as Spencer's hands moved over her tender breasts and he leaned over and kissed her, his tongue slowly running along her lips, "Good Morning." He leaned back and with his tongue he licked her lips again before moving down her neck and nibbling on her collarbone, a moan falling from him as Derek increased the speed of his thrusts. That moan vibrated against JJ's skin, making her arch into his mouth again and she turned her head towards Emily, the two of them starting their own make-out session.

As Spencer continued his tongue's descent down the front of her body, JJ used her right hand to run over Emily's body slowly heading right where Emily wanted her most, slowly stroking her fingers in and out of Emily's sweet spot. Surprising JJ, Spencer's head found its way between her legs and his tongue was licking her clit as if he was trying to savor her flavor with every flick of his tongue. The sound of moans in the room increased as JJ moaned in Emily's mouth, bucking her hips into Spencer's face, causing Spencer to buck his hips back on Derek's cock, causing Derek to groan out, "Fuck Spencer, you're so tight."

Emily and JJ both whimpered, but for different reasons, "I need more JJ, God I need more." Emily panted as she pulled away from their kisses. JJ's whimper soon turned into a sigh of pleasure when Spencer moved his head but replaced his tongue with his cock as he buried himself all the way inside her. "Oh Yes!" JJ nearly shouted out loud as she felt Spencer inside her. She motioned for Emily to move above her head and hold on to the bedframe as JJ's tongue went to work on her sweet spot. "Mhm" Emily hummed in pleasure.

The only sound in the room was the slapping of flesh against flesh and the moans, whimpers and shouts that left their mouths as they moved to bring pleasure to one another, each getting closer and closer to reaching their peak.

Derek came first with a shout of, "Fuck!" as his load filled Spencer and nearly spilled out of him. He stayed buried in Spencer softly kissing his back as he watched the rest of his lovers reach the edge. JJ came next, breaking her face out of Emily's clit to throw her head back as she panted and moaned her way through her orgasm. Spencer was next, he came to a shuddering orgasm as soon as JJ's finished hers, groans leaving his lips. Last to reach their peak was Emily and her orgasm came rushing out of her as she held on tight to the bedframe and rode it out on JJ's face, JJ taking everything that Emily offered her.

 **(END OF SMUT SCENE)**

Derek finally slipped out Spencer and laid down on the bed. Spencer reached over and helped Emily away from the bedframe and laid her down between Derek and JJ before he pulled out of JJ and laid on the other side of her. The four of them laid there until their bodies recovered from the aftereffects.

"You guys ready for work?" Spencer asked after a few minutes, looking at them with a smirk on his face.

Emily reached for a nearby pillow and leaned over JJ to playfully smack Spencer across the head with it, "Way to kill the mood Spencer."

Spencer laughed as he got off the bed, "Well the good news that we won't make it to work on time unless we all shower together."

At those words they all perked up and got up to follow him to the bathroom for a shower full of teasing. JJ's first thought was right, it was indeed a good morning.

—

The foursome all arrived at the BAU separately as they had to keep up the pretense that nothing was going on between them and they didn't know how much longer they could keep pretending if they were being honest.

As Prentiss, the last of the four walked into the room, Hotch rushed out of his office and down the stairs, "No one get comfortable, grab your go-bags and let's go, we're going to Boston."

Everyone looked at each other before they all shrugged and followed him with their bags.

It wasn't until they were on the plane that Hotch told them that they were going after the Boston Reaper and about the deal Shaunessy made with the Reaper.

When Garcia face appeared on the screens around the plane, Hotch started talking, "The Reaper is driven by a need to dominate, control, and manipulate."

"So then why would he offer a deal that would stop him from doing that?" Prentiss asked confused, throwing her hands up a bit.

"Well killing gave him power, but after so many the pay-off begin to diminish so he decided to switch tactics, offering the deal gave him the ultimate power, better even than killing, he manipulated the police into voluntarily surrendering." Hotch said.

"Even got it in writing." Reid added.

"If he won why start killing again?" JJ asked.

"Well because the only person that knew he won, the only one he made the deal with just died." Morgan said.

"Narcissistic killers need someone to recognize their power, that's why they contact the media." Rossi contributed.

"So how did he stop for ten years?" Prentiss asked no one in particular.

"In _Night of the Reaper_ , the author suggests that he had been arrested for an unrelated crime or died. Perhaps he's trying to correct that misconception." Reid said, picking up said book and flipping it in his hands.

"So, what has he been doing all this time?"

"Planning what he would do if he started killing again." Hotch said.

"So, from '95 to '98, he shoots and stabs 21 victims, men, women, all ages, all types, no specific victimology or M.O. how did you build a profile from that?" Morgan asks with a frown on his face.

"We didn't, Shaunessy sent us away before we had a chance." Hotch said and this made everyone else on the plane give him an odd look, he continued as if he didn't see them, "BTK, The Zodiac, and The Reaper all have similarities. They're all highly intelligent, disciplined, sadistic killers who name themselves in the press."

"Highly intelligent might be a bit of an understatement, The Reaper and The Zodiac killer have never been arrested and the BTK killer was only caught after 25 years because he went to the press to counter a book that said he died, moved away, or been locked up just like this one." Reid explained.

"Speaking of the media, when this gets out it's going to be a frenzy, if they get wind of this," JJ held up the Shaunessy note as she spoke, "they're going to be all over the Boston police."

"The longer we can float the copycat story, the better chance we have of catching him." Hotch replied before asking, "You don't mind doing double duty do you JJ? We're going to need to keep a handle on the press."

"Not a problem."

Hotch nodded, "Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan go to the field office, set up shop, go through everything there. JJ and Reid, we'll go to the crime scene."

With that statement the plane descended into silence, the foursome was sitting around the middle table, discreetly holding hands of throwing reassuring glances at one another.

—

"We got nothing." Reid said into his mouthpiece as he and Hotch exited the house. They had decided to check all the addresses George Foyet gave them to see if the Reaper had made it to him yet. JJ stayed at the station to keep a handle on things there while the others went to the addresses,

"Same here." Rossi responded as he and Prentiss walked out of another address, then Rossi asked the question that made fear rise in Prentiss and Reid, "Any word from Morgan?"

After a couple minutes without Morgan checking in, the others got in their SUVs and raced towards the address that Morgan was sent to check with the detective.

The rest of the team got there in time to see a covered body being wheeled out of the house. Prentiss and Reid's eyes snapped to each other as they approached the body with Hotch and Rossi.

The two of them were beyond relieved when the sheet was pulled back and it wasn't Morgan's dead body on the stretcher. Prentiss and Reid went to search the house for Morgan and Rossi and Hotch went to look around for Foyet.

Prentiss and Reid could barely contain themselves as they waited for the EMT to finish with Morgan and leave, the minute he did though the two of them gave him a tight hug, careful of his injury though.

"Are you okay?" Prentiss asked him.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." He assured both of them.

"You're alive, that's what matters." Prentiss said, more to convince herself than him.

Reid hadn't said anything yet, just kept hugging him, when he pulled away, Morgan asked, "What's wrong?"

Reid shook his head as if to say that it was nothing, but Morgan didn't let it go and simply kept looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I was just scared is all, I saw the body being wheeled out and all I could think was, 'I can't lose him, I just can't'. Feeling fear like that unsettles me, but you're alive so I'll be fine."

"You can't get rid of me that easy Pretty Boy." Morgan told him trying to lighten to mood by using his nickname.

"Good." He smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before he and Emily moved themselves across the room as Hotch and Rossi came back into the room.

—

The light coming through the window is what roused the foursome from their sleep the next morning. When the case ended and after they heard that Foyet escaped, they were all just mentally and physically exhausted so when Hotch released everyone to go home, they left and met up at Spencer's house, put Henry to bed, and went to bed themselves.

A groan sounded from Spencer's right and he turned his head to see Emily stretching her arms out before sitting up in bed between JJ and Derek. "Morning."

"Morning." Spencer, Derek, and JJ echoed.

"What's the plan for the day?" Derek asked no one in particular, since it was a Saturday they were off until Monday.

"I want to relax." JJ started to say, "but I also want to go out and do something together as a family."

"So indecisive." Emily teased to which JJ playfully shoved her arm.

"Spence?" JJ asked, all of them looking at him when they realized he hadn't said anything.

"I have an idea." He said with a smile.

"Care to share genius?" Derek asked.

Spencer shook his head still smiling, "Nope, but we should probably get up and get ready for the day, we have a bit to do." He headed out of bed himself and went to the bathroom to shower, leaving three confused lovers on the bed.

By the time he got out the shower, they sprang into action, Derek went into the shower next and Emily went to use one of the guest room showers. "Dress for warm weather, swimwear also, and we need to pack an overnight bag as well!" Spencer called out to everyone.

JJ was in the room with him as they got dressed and after hearing his words, she turned to him, half-dressed, and raised an eyebrow in question, "What exactly are you planning?"

"Can't tell you, but you'll have fun, trust me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly before playfully swatting his hand against her underwear clad butt, "Now get dressed while I make a few calls." He told her, enjoying the slight flush on her cheeks at his actions.

After he made all the necessary reservations, he called his pilot and asked to have his jet ready and on standby for later.

When he was finished with that, he went to get Henry ready, only to walk in and find Derek already starting Henry's overnight bag. Derek turned at the sound of someone coming in and smiled at him, "Hey, the girls are packing our bags, we have the task of getting Henry and his stuff ready."

"I think they got off easy this time." Spencer said, gesturing towards the bed where a grumpy toddler sat, looking at them with his face set in a pout.

Derek laughed, "Yeah they did, but it's too late now." He agreed as he continued to pack Henry's bag.

Spencer went into the connecting bathroom and started some bath water before picking Henry up, "Come on Mr. Grumpy, let's get you dressed then we can eat and go have some fun."

After a quick bath and being dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, Henry was a little more awake and active which delighted the two men as they finished getting everything.

They were surprised when they went to the kitchen to find a nice breakfast laid out, the girls must have finished the bags quickly and spent the rest of the time cooking.

"You didn't have to cook." Derek said as he sat Henry's bag with the rest.

"Yeah we could have just grabbed something and ate on the way to the airstrip." Spencer said, setting Henry down in a chair before sitting next to Emily.

"We're going to the airstrip?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the jet is ready when we are." Spencer said.

"Can you tell us what you have planned now?" Derek asked.

"I can tell you that it involves no case, no work, nothing but the four of us, Henry, and family fun."

The other three looked at each other before shaking their heads with smiles.

They all took care of the dishes before the guys gathered all the bags and they left.

—

After a short flight, they arrived and were escorted into a waiting car to take them to their hotel.

"Ocean City?" JJ asked with a smile.

Spencer nodded, "There's swimming, amusement parks, the boardwalk, and shopping. I think it's pretty good for a mini family vacation." He finished with a smile on his face at all the possibilities.

"It's great." Derek agreed with a smile.

"What do you think Henry? You think you're going to have some fun?" Emily asked, looking down at the boy in question.

"I go ther!" Henry said in response, pointing out the window to the surrounding beaches.

"We can go there in a little bit, let's get settled in the hotel first." JJ told him, much to his delight as he exclaimed, "YAY!", making all the adults laugh.

As their driver dropped them off in front of the hotel, Spencer tipped him before leading the others inside and checking in.

They ended up in their own suite and Spencer purposely did that, so they didn't have to separate.

After taking a breather at the hotel for a little while and much pleading from Henry, they all started to get their swimming attire on to hit the beach.

"Damn." Spencer heard Derek say after they changed Henry into swim trunks. Derek had on green and blue swim shorts, Spencer had on black and white, and Henry was wearing green and yellow swim trunks.

"Wh-?" He started to say as he turned to see what had Derek so captivated, "Woah."

The girls were standing in the doorway with smirks on their faces as the boys took in their attire.

Emily was wearing a black one-piece crochet bathing suit that was mostly a design in the middle, allowing her skin to show in the middle but the suit provided full coverage for her breasts and other private areas, the back of the suit was more like a two piece, with strings to tie in the back. JJ was wearing a dark blue one-piece suit that was similar to Emily's except hers was a mesh material and there wasn't a specific design in the middle, just mesh material to show the skin of her abdominal area. The suits were simple but seeing the girls in them stirred up quite the reaction in the men.

"Like it?" JJ asked, interrupting the boys' daze as Emily went and picked up Henry and began gathering some of their beach accessories.

"Yes." "Definitely." Spencer and Derek said at the same time causing JJ to laugh as they all headed out to the beach.

When they got there, they ate a quick snack before Derek and Spencer took off with Henry to the water.

The family of five spent hours at the beach until a little after nightfall. They swam and splashed in the water, buried each other in the sand, built sandcastles, played ball, and simply laid out in the sun for a while before they packed up and went back to their suite. They shared an intimate family dinner and watched a movie together before they all went to bed.

The next day they went out for breakfast before exploring one of the nearby amusement parks for the first half of the day then they took a nap before getting on the jet back home.

—

They got back to Spencer's in the late afternoon and all of them knew that they needed to come back to reality.

Spencer put a load of laundry in the washer and laid Henry in his room for his nap before he went back to the front room where the others were on the couch, watching television.

He sat in between Emily and JJ, wrapping his arms around them in the process, intertwining his fingers with Derek's across JJ's back, "Did you all enjoy your weekend?"

"Yeah definitely." Derek said.

"It was perfect." JJ said, and Emily just kissed him in response to his question.

"Good, I'm glad, love you guys."

"Love you too." They all replied as they settled in silence watching the show on the television.

—

When they all arrived at work the next day (separately of course) they were all sporting relaxed smiles full of happiness, something that Garcia, Rossi, and even Hotch noticed.

"Okay what is up with the smile on your face?" Hotch asked Morgan in particular when he walked into the conference room for their daily meeting.

"I just had a good weekend." Morgan said simply which caused Prentiss to chuckle quietly, something that Garcia noticed and filed away for later.

Hotch looked around the table suspiciously before deciding to let it go. "Alright there are no pending cases, but there are reports on all your desks, get to them."

The team headed back to work on said reports, Reid stopping and grabbing two files each from JJ, Morgan's, and Prentiss's desk to add to his own to help them out, giving them a smile as he did so.

Garcia watched the four of them for a while before going to her office, she was sure something was going on with them, but she couldn't figure it out, she decided to wait until lunch to try and interrogate any of them as she typed away on her computer.

True to her word, come their lunch break Garcia was dragging Morgan to her office.

"Alright, what's going on with you and the others?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Nothing's going on." Morgan told her.

She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him, "Then explain this morning."

"What about this morning?" He asked confused.

"Reid willingly grabbed a couple of your files, usually you have to sneak them in."

"He lost a bet we had." Morgan lied easily.

"Hmm." She responded unconvinced, "So what did you do this weekend?" She asked.

"That's my own personal business." He said as he walked out of her office.

Garcia didn't let it go though, for the rest of the day she interrogated JJ, Prentiss and Reid and to her frustration none of them budged, she wasn't about to give up though.

* * *

 **AN: Who's ready for our favorite foursome to come out to their friends and families?! I am! I know I'm off timeline with the Reaper case, but like I mentioned, this will not follow canon order. There was some fluff in this chapter kind of. In the next chapter a case from Spencer's Interpol days comes to light and more BAU fun with an OC Interpol team as well. Please Review!**


End file.
